


Late Night Comforts

by VancetheSnekDad



Series: Dating Coworkers Is Against Regulation! [1]
Category: Superjail! (Cartoon)
Genre: Autistic Coded Character, Cute gays, LGBT, M/M, Series, a series about how Warden and Jared actually start dating, thats one of the reasons he goes nonverbal when hes under a lot of stress, warden is autistic coded in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:26:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24831583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VancetheSnekDad/pseuds/VancetheSnekDad
Summary: I have a lot of headcannons for these boys, and how they eventually start dating before the events of the future arch, so I thought I'd make a little series. Stay tuned for part two!
Relationships: Jared/The Warden (Superjail!)
Series: Dating Coworkers Is Against Regulation! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1796182
Comments: 7
Kudos: 33





	Late Night Comforts

Jared remembered when he first came to the jail, and how he found it quite weird that his room had a direct line to Warden’s. But, after years of having to deal with situations both good and bad, it became obvious why that was the case. 

When he awoke that particular night, his bed now in the opposite room all thanks to the press of a button and the rotation of a fake wall, he stared in thought over at the man huddled up next to a roaring fireplace. 

“Sir?”

Warden jumped a mile at the voice. “W-what are you doing here?”

“It’s not like I  _ waltzed  _ in here on my own.” Jared matched the sarcasm in his boss’s voice as he sleepily stumbled over to join him. “Besides, didn’t you  _ literally _ just…” His eyes trailed to a small device laying on the floor. “Wait…” 

“Jared? Why are you...hey!”

The accountant yanked the button out from under the other, waving it lazily in front of him in a teasing manner. “You fucking _ butt dialed _ me.”

“No I didn’t!” The reply from his boss was muffled by carpet, as he had dramatically fallen forward into a position that could best be described as the world’s laziness downward dog. “Fuck off.”

Jared gave a slight chuckle. “ _ You _ fuck off.”

When Warden finally looked up, he let his body rest so that he was lying on his stomach, legs dangling in the air behind him. “Well I  _ don’t _ need you, so you can go.”

But Jared wasn’t giving up that easily. As the button was reached for, he held it up as high as he could. “You had it  _ right here _ ; you must’ve had  _ something _ in mind.”

The effort to get his device back was futile; the jailer sighed in defeat as he rested the side of his cheek on the plush carpet. “What, are you  _ that _ lonely?”

“ _ No _ ...you’re the one that… _ Fine _ . I’ll go. I’ll leave you to your-” Though, he had only made it a few steps back to his bed before something dawned on him. “Jailbot didn’t start that fire; did he?”

When his boss stayed quiet, he paced back over and took a seat once again. “What did I tell you? Do you  _ want _ the jail to burn down again?”

“You’re not my dad.” Warden muttered, resting his chin on crossed arms. “Anyway it’s fine. Long as it stays in there.”

The accountant sighed, watching the crackling flames dance along strangely purple logs. “It  _ is  _ quite impressive, sir.”

“Isn’t it?” His face lit up at the compliment, and he held out his palms to send a few small sparks into the blaze. “Look, I’ve been practicing…”

Jared couldn’t help but smile at the images that appeared; horses galloped along the landscape of burning wood, but only for a moment before they fizzled to the frustration of their creator. “Hey, don’t strain yourself…”

Warden’s eyes darted down to his hands, which were now being held in the other’s. It only took a second of hesitation before he retracted them sheepishly to his sides. “It was cool though, huh?”

“Mhm...everything alright?”

The jailer pouted his lips as he sat up and scooted even closer to the fireplace. “Oh, so you’ve gone from being a parent to a therapist? I see how it is.”

“That doesn’t answer my question. Though, perhaps I’m stupid for thinking I could get a clear answer out of you.”

Warden put a hand to his chest, giving a look of offence with dramatically raised eyebrows. “You have  _ some  _ nerve talking to me like that.”

Jared caught the other’s eyes with his own unamused expression, dryly delivering a response. “Am I wrong?” 

“Um...I…” He continued to stumble over nothing but nonsense until his brain caught up with his mouth. “I’m  _ always _ honest; thank you very much.”

“Prove it. Why were you going to call me over?”

“I…” Although the jailer stalled to try and think up an excuse, it dawned on him that it would make him a liar if he went through with any of them. And that would disprove his point, making Jared right...and he couldn’t have that. “I couldn’t sleep, okay? And I was freaking out ‘cause I have a  _ super _ important meeting in a couple of hours, but no matter what I do I’m still awake, and it’s going to mess up my  _ whole  _ day if I don’t get any sleep…”

“Hey, hey…” He grabbed hands that were now shaky, squeezing them in his. “You know you can move those meetings, right? You’re the boss of this whole place for crying out loud.”

“But, my schedule…”

“I know; it’s important to you...but nothing is going to get done if you’re exhausted. Have you gotten  _ any _ sleep?”

Warden just silently shook his head as he stared down at their clasped hands. 

As tears started to form, the fire dwindled before their very eyes, becoming nothing more than charred logs in a dark room. 

Without another word, Jared led his boss to bed, getting no resistance from the usually quite stubborn man. And, after hopping up on the bed, he got to work tucking him in. “Even got your Jailpup plushie...oh, and Mangle Fang…”   
The jailer snatched up his stuffies, holding them tightly under his chin and nuzzling into Mangle Fang’s fluff. 

The other couldn’t help but chuckle at the sweet display, keeping a cautious distance as he got under the covers as well. “Do you remember what happens when you sleep with your glasses on, sir?”

“Uh uh…”

So much for not getting resistance. 

He sighed, leaning up on his arm to try and meet his boss’s gaze. “It’d be a shame if  _ another _ pair got broken; don’t you agree?”

With a grumpy pout, Warden shrugged, huffing as he finally handed them over. 

Jared was caught in awe at the bright blue oceans that laid behind amber tinted spectacles. Sure, it wasn’t the first time he had seen the man without his glasses, but there was something so stunning about every time he got the chance. 

Though, he was quick to shake away his thoughts and actually set the glasses aside before laying back down. “I’ll make sure to tell Jailbot not to disturb you.”

When he got a weak whine in response, he softly shushed it away. “Please just get some rest. I’ll take care of everything...okay?”

But, when Jared turned away to type out a text to send to the robot, he got a tap on the shoulder that made him glance back at a sticky note being shoved his way.

_ ‘You only make me take off my glasses cause youre  _ _ GAY _ _ ’ _

__ The accountant huffed a dry laugh, flicking the paper aside. “Fuck you. I find your eyes pretty. That doesn’t make me gay.”

He grabbed his phone to finish sending off the message, looking back just in time for a response from his boss.

_ ‘You're one of those saps that would describe them as oceans, huh?’  _ But the teasing didn’t come across malicious, especially as it was paired with a small smirk.

“So what if I am?” Jared matched the expression, reaching to thumb over the other’s cheek. 

The giggle that the action produced was infectious. He lived for these moments, where Warden was normal, more human…It was just a shame that the man had to be at his lowest, nonverbal point for him to show that side of himself. 

With a tug at his pajama sleeve, Jared let himself get pulled into a cuddle, which was all that was needed to get them both fast asleep.   



End file.
